1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clip for positioning a shelf on a shelving unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clips for positioning shelves in an adjustable manner on a shelving unit are well known and have found wide usage in industrial, commercial, and household applications. Vertical adjustment of the clip location upon securement to apertured columns of the shelving unit permits the shelf to be vertically positioned at the desired location. However, upon such positioning, it is desirable for the clip to be securely positioned with respect to the shelving unit and for the shelf to be securely positioned with respect to the clip.
Prior shelf clips have included upper and lower attachment hooks for securing the clip with respect to the shelving unit. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 754,817; 1,375,855; 1,473,817; 1,504,523; and 2,896,794. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,289 discloses a hold down clip that is cooperable with the shelf clip in order to secure the shelf with resepct to the clip against upward movement.